Raura :how it all started :)
by Screw-calm-n-get-LOUD XD
Summary: This is a story of how raura came to be. When Laura find a flyer saying to audition for a new tv show and tells Ross ( her BEST friend). They go audition will they get in? If they do will they start developing feeling about each other that didn't even know existed? READ TO FIND OUT rated T for bad langue might change still not sure


Chapter:1

**(A/N): so I decided to make another one sorry if my spelling isn't that good I'm used to txt style and plus I'm using an iPhone so yah**

* * *

**Laura's P.O.V**

Hello my name is Laura morano I am 16 years old and I go to Marino high school well I don't need to tell you cuz I'm on summer vacation. I'm planning on spending it with Ross lynch (my best friend since as long as I can remember) and with his sister and brothers ohh yeah I almost forgot and Ratliff.

I was on my way to his house,his house is like 4 houses away from mine, when all of a sudden a flyer appeared on the floor Right Infront of me. I picked it up an it said _Do you want to be the next on disney channel well come and audition for the new tv show Austin and Ally. Come down to this location right below 1507 Hollywood ave may 25 at 4:00Pm well make your dreams come true. _I thought about it Ross and I always wanted to be actors and be in the music buisness. So I held on to it.

I knocked on the door, rydel answered she's ross's older sister. "Hey Laura come in their out in the pool ill be right back I'm gunna go change." As I went inside I notice that their parents weren't home I sure hope nothing bad happens hahah.

I went to the back yard were the pool was duhh. "Hey Laura" they all said at the same time. Riker,the oldest,was in the pool. Rydel,the second oldest,was inside getting ready. Rocky,the third oldest,was in the pool with riker. Ross,the second younges,was sitting on a chair with his acoustic guitar playing wat seems nothing by the script. Seem like ryland,the youngest,wasn't here ohh that'litigating he went to summer camp. Ratliff he's just a good family friend like me. He was on a pool chair...Sleeping with glasses and a...fake mustache. WAT! well it is Ratliff can't do anything about it. Well I went to go sit next to Ross.

"Hey laurs hows it goin"he said with smile. "good...uuuhhhh I almost forgot here." I said handing him the flyer. As he read his eyes grew wider band at the end he said standing up." Laura we _have _to go and audition just us cuz the rest don't have the same dream we do eccept the dream of being in the music buisness, but still we should please please" he said giving me puppy dog eyes. "who said I didn't want to audition huh?" I told him raising my eyebrows."Ok here it said that the auditions start today at 4:30P.M ok so it's 11:45A.M. We should go get ready" he said looking at the flyer. "It's too early I just want to chill and relAx." I said whining. "Yeah your right its too early we can get ready at 2 ish" he said sitting down anset tarting to play his guitar again. He played the song he was playing earlier. " i love this Song" told him while he was still playing. "ok then sing it here." He said as he started stage song again."I'll sing if you sing with me." "Ok" he said then he stared.

Am I better off dead?

Am I better off a quitter?

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her

As they take me to my local down the street

I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet

They say a few drinks will help me to forget her

But after one too many I know that I'll never

Only they can't see where this is gonna end

They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words

And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred

So I, dialed her number and confessed to her

I'm still in love but all I heard

Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences

I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses

Every drunk step I take leads me to her door

If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words

And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred

So I, dialed her number and confessed to her

I'm still in love but all I heard

Was nothing (nothing, nothing)

She said nothing (nothing, nothing)

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)

I got nothing (nothing, nothing)

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating

Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking

When you realize there's no one waiting

Am I better off dead?

Am I better off a quitter?

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change her mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words

And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred

So I, dialed her number and confessed to her

I'm still in love but all I heard

Was nothing (nothing, nothing)

She said nothing (nothing, nothing)

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)

I got nothing (nothing, nothing)

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)

I got nothing[x3]_  
_

we finish staring into eachothers eyes. We broke wen riker yelled "Play something FUNNER... You know wat just turn on the radio k thanx"

Ross and I went inside to put back the guitar and turn on the radio. I put 94.9 cuz it is my favorite station they were playing hit the light by Selena Gomez. We came running outside wen I felt string arms carrong me "ROSS LET GO OF ME NOW!" I ordered him. Then I realized the pool was right below me NAND then realize wat I just said."We'll if you say so." Next thing I know I'm all wet and in the pool. Everyone started laghing even rydel that I did not see come from downstair heck I even woke up Ratliff. I got out to see Ross laughing.i extended my arms in a hug form and said" thank you dear friend for dropping me into the water." "your welcome" he obviously not getting the message so I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "ewwwwww now I'm all wet" he said whiningly "who's the one laughing now hahahahaha I am" "sweet sweet revenge" I said laughing

* * *

**(A/N): Hope you like it p.s I don't own nothing by the script or hit the lights by Selena Gomez nor the station 94.9 :) **

**well like I said hope you liked please review I just created this account to read stories and review them but now I'm starting to make some I can't really do them often cuz I'm using my iphone. It sucks trust me :( well bye**

* * *

review?!

ROSSOME:)!

i ❤ R5

Alex :)


End file.
